5 Kafes and a paintball pitch
by wxlfblxxd
Summary: With some old members of stoney bridge in the city, run-ins are bound to happen and somehow ends in Katrina holding a mini drinking party in the aparentment
_This is just me trying to settle the fact I am genuine jimana trash and there's no Jimi this season, so here you go._

Saturdays in the Kafe were always busy days, sometimes the girls even had to resort to getting spare chairs from the back and expanding the outside dining space. Yet today was something wholly different. Jana struggled even walking as people lined the room scanning for a table or just waiting by the bar to order a shake. Katrina struggles scribbling down the orders and passing noted back to the cook and getting the next customer out of the way. As jana hurried to get the cheque for table 12, she heard a loud 'Excuse me' coming from behind her. Turning on her heels she faked a smile and hopped over, only to notice halfway there it was none other than Liam.

"Well hello stranger, what're you doing round here" Jana asked before noticing the booth was also occupied by two other people. She tried to stop her eye roll and she hoped it wasn't noticed but it just slipped.

"Like everyone else really, big business fair in the town center. We want to exand the paintball range, hoping to bag some investors." Liam said wide eyed filled with excitement. "So, what're you doing here? Never expected to see you as a city girl, huh?"

"Well, I tried out segolia, lived with my boss and her son for a bit. The job was good but me and my boss didn't quite see eye to eye. I left Segolia and came to the Kafe, and Katrina was more than happy to take me on. Now order quick before table 12 gets angry and throws the salt shakers at me." Jana said pressing her pen against her notepad, not wanting to risk another yelling. She scribbled down the three burgers and shakes and hurried for the bill she still hadn't given table 12. Soon enough she was carrying three burgers over to the booth, this time to be greeted by a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Took you long enough, this Kafe may not be a serious investment, nothing more than Katrinas dad trying to keep her employed, but this business fair is important and investors don't tolerate lateness." Jana just rolled her eyes, smiled at him before asking if he wanted his burger cold and raw next time to speed it up, then walked away before he could respond.

"you know what that means? She lived with her bosses son, and soon gets fired? Obviously she slept with him." Jana had used her hearing to eavesdrop and soon wished she didn't. the disgusted look on her face could by no means have been prevented.

After the lunch time rush had calmed, Jana walked over to the bar and asked katrina for a milkshake for herself.

"Sure thing, you've earnt it." Katrina smiled back before walking to the kitchen and yelling for a shake. "So, fancy earning two milkshakes?" Katrina asked with puppy dog eyes, causing Jana to squint her own in apprehension.

"What're you after?"

"Well see, some buisness guy asked if I was planning on heading to this investors thing today. And of course, lightbulb, I called my dad and he thinks it's a great idea, so, I need you to cover me. The place is back to normal now so it's not too bad. Please Jana this could be big. My dad can make the Kafe a national treasure, but these people could make it international! Plus I could really do with a day off." Before Jana could respond Katrina needed to get her last point across. "How many time have I been left here alone when your wolfy duties kicked in?"

"Shhh, okay fine, I'll watch the place. if it gets busy I'll call matei in to help me out, last time I asked TJ to cover I'm certain he droped half the plates. I'll call him now you go get some presentation ready. Take some menus or something."

"Oh Jana," Katrina said passing the milkshake across to her, "You seem to think I don't have three foldable poster boards ready for any events like this."

"So, how did it go?" Jana ran up to Katrina whilst matei was waiting tables. "Did you get any investors? any expansions?"

"Well, I gave away a lot of business cards. One guy wants to come down, have a look, and if he likes he wants to buy the rights to own one down in manchester. So, it'd be a one off payment but a big payment. One guy wants to be a part time investor if we open up a new individual one, and a couple of guys are undecided. So, tell Matei to stay a bit longer because they all seemed to pile out of the business fair at once and a lot of them are hopefully headed down here." Jana ran over to the kitchen and told the chef to prepare a few burgers knowing the rush would start anytime soon and wanting to get a head start. She then got Matei to put a few more chairs out front then grabbed her pen from behind the counter.

"let's start." Jana said before propping the door open ready for customers.

Just as the Kafe was coming to a halt and calming down, Liam, Sam and Jimi all re-entered looking a bit more smug than before.

"Well then boys, the usual, blueberry, strawberry and bannana shakes?" Katrina asked remembering the old times in the stoney bridge Kafe after class.

"Anything stronger than that Katrina?" Jimi said with a childish grin on his face.

"Celebrating I suppose?"

"We've already got a contract signed. On the day, they didn't want to come round and look, on the day." Sam said high fiving his two friends.

"Congratulations, that's great. However to answer your question, the only alcohol allowed on this premises is upstairs and not for sale. Unless you want me to lose my business. so for now it's all sodas and shakes."

"Well, after closing you could always invite us upstairs to have a celebration party? From the looks of today you had several potentials too. So, what do you feel?" Katrina pursed her lips, then opened them, then closed them again. Finally,

"I'd say," She wondered again "Let me call Kay and Kara. If they're in for a little celebration and get together then so am I." They all smiled and high fived each other before Katrina had to walk away back to waiting tables.

 _Hope you guys like it, I kind of want to bring a lot more people in but I really miss a lot of the stoney bridge gang._


End file.
